Robots don't have feelings
by SomebodyWhoNeedsHelp
Summary: Él le había prometido traerlo de vuelta en caso de morir. Pero antes, el otro debía traerlo para que el rubio pudiera cumplir su promesa. DirkJake Sadstuck


**Disclaimer:** _Ni_ **Homestuck **_o _**Starbucks **_me pertenecen. Si no a sus respectivos autores._

_N.A: Bueno, no había planeado este fic en realidad. Una amiga me pidió escribirlo. Se basa en Error de .~ _

* * *

><p>El de ojos verdes miró su obra recién acabada, sabía que era ilegal, sabía que aquello no estaba permitido. Sin embargo, no quería estar solo toda su vida, no quería vivir sin él, no quería llorar todas las noches.<p>

Sin esperar ni un solo minuto, encendió el robot, el cual abrió sus brillantes ojos de color naranja al instante mirando a los suyos. "Los robots no tienen sentimientos". Le habían dicho. Pero, ¿entonces por qué al abrazar al rubio y haber desperdigado lágrimas en su espalda de metal, correspondió al abrazo aún más fuere, reflejado lo que sentía por él cuando estaba _vivo_?

Esta vez, el rubio podría prometer su promesa.

* * *

><p><em>Dirk miró el cielo de color celeste desde la ventana de su apartamento, y aunque suene realmente gay, pensó que sería una buena idea para pasarlo con su novio. Apartó la bata de color blanco de su cuerpo y subió desde el sótano al segundo piso, encontrando a su novio acostado en su cama, leyendo el libro en el que se basaría para hacer una nueva película. Era sábado, normalmente ninguno de ellos trabajaba, pero si buscaban cosas nuevas que hacer para su propio trabajo. Jake era obviamente un director de cine, mientras que Dirk un científico.<em>

_El moreno volteó hacia él, sonriendo. El rubio caminó hacia él y lo besó suavemente en los labios, intercambiando cariño. La semana había sido muy dura, y ambos necesitaban un poco de espacio para ellos mismos. A pesar de ocultar su homosexualidad al mundo, eso no significaba no poder pasar el día con la persona que más aprecias en el mundo, o también, quién era tu mundo. _

_El de ojos naranjas planeó ir a los lugares favoritos de ambos, convenciones, Starbucks, el cine, parque, el acuario, la feria, etc. Ya saben, lugares cliché que no perdían su importancia._

_Pero todo hubiera sido mejor si ninguno de los dos no hubieran salido de casa ese día._

_Decidieron dirigirse a Starbucks primero, no faltaba mucho, dos cuadras, pero cuando Jake estaba a mitad de la calle para cruzar y entrar al local, un auto no pudo frenar para dejarlo pasar. El ojiverde se quedó mirando la máquina que pronto provocaría su muerte. El rubio no se quedó mirando, al contrario, corrió hacia él y lo empujó enfrente de la tienda, provocando tropiezos con la gente que al instante miró la escena._

_El mayor sólo pudo escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por su novio, sollozando, mientras torpemente corría hacia él._

_Cerró los ojos._

_Un grito fue lo último que oyó._

_Luego sólo hubo oscuridad y sangre cubriendo el lugar mientras el otro mencionaba que lo amaba y la gente, simplemente miraba y lloraba a causa de la pérdida del chico._

_Pero el que se sentía más roto en ese momento era el de piel morena._

_El Strider días antes le había prometido traerlo a la vida si él moría._

_Pero ahora Jake debía traerlo antes a él para cumplir su promesa._

* * *

><p>Había trabajado muy duro en cuánto a las expresiones faciales, sentimientos y emociones. Sólo para que el otro demostrará el amor que le tenía. Sólo para volver a recibir una sonrisa todas las mañanas al despertar.<p>

"Los robots no tienen sentimientos." Siempre le habían dicho a Dirk, ahora, su novio había roto aquella frase.

Después de la muerte de Dirk, Jake no durmió, no comió, no vio por su profesión. No saldría del sótano hasta que Dirk estuviera _vivo _de nuevo. No haría su vida sin él. Con el tiempo, Jake envejecía, y obviamente, Dirk no cambiaba en nada, sólo amaba al chico. Como él sabía, la gente enfermaba y moría con ello. Hace varios años, él había prometido traerlo al mundo de nuevo en caso de que muriera. En sus últimos minutos de vida, el de ojos naranja se lo había recordado. El anciano del que se había enamorado desde pequeño le sonrió, dejando caer varias lágrimas.

Y después, las lágrimas de la "máquina" cubrieron sus mejillas.

Al momento en el que el ojiverde dejó de respirar. Dirk se dirigió al sótano, buscando sus viejas herramientas. No podía nada, sabía perfectamente que hacer. Empezó con el cuerpo del adolescente, justo como lo recordaba, era igual que el que había visto desnudo varias noches cuando tenía un cuerpo humano. Básicamente en vez de cables, órganos. Lo demás era igual. Después el rostro. Luego, la vestimenta. Por último, la cabellera del menor.

Era un año avanzado. 70 años después de que murió como humano. Sería fácil que supieran que hacía, traer de vuelta a la vida a alguien era enfermo e inmoral, una acción alejada de la ley de la vida.

Pero era una promesa. No quería decepcionar a su novio.

2 años.

2 meses.

20 días.

Eso fue lo que tardó en perfeccionar los recuerdos del cerebro de Jake. Y lo que Jake tardó en el suelo.

Justo como en el inicio, admiró su obra. Era básicamente igual al cuerpo adolescente que conoció.

El de ojos verdes abrió los brillantes ojos.

Al instante, ambos robots se abrazaron, produciendo una voz distorsionada. No era la misma que ambos recordaban, pero podían entenderse. Dejaron que las lágrimas se expandieran desde sus ojos, las mejillas, el mentón hasta la espalda del otro. Cayeron de rodillas al suelo, aún sin separarse. Un besó atrapó los labios del azabache, ya no era lo mismo que desde eran humanos, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer. Desde arriba, varios toques en la puerta hacían su presencia. Pero prefirieron ignorarlos y quedarse en su mundo.

Nadie respondía, y de una patada. Cayó la puerta, las personas revisaron el lugar. Los pisos del hogar. Después, el sótano modernizado.

Dirk oyó los pasos de los humanos bajando las escaleras, tomó de la mano a Jake y corrió con él. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Uno de los humanos atrapó a Jake para después desactivarlo. Dirk reaccionó muy mal ante esto, se libró de las manos que rodeaban las suyas fuertemente. Golpeó al tipo que lo estaba a punto de atrapar. Lo noqueó, hizo lo mismo con el chico que tenía a Jake entre sus brazos. Antes de haber sido atacado por el rubio, pidió refuerzos con el celular que sostenía su mano libre.

El ojinaranja volvió a encender a su novio, esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada más. Y estaba en lo correcto, corrió con él hacia el fondo del sótano que ahora era un conducto y laboratorio.

No dejaría que dañasen a su novio, no dejaría que "muriera".

A lo lejos, ambos divisaron dos camas bajo una máquina que no se veía para NADA confiable.

Dirk dio un último beso a Jake, éste último correspondiendo de una forma animada.

Ambos se acostaron en las diferentes camas, mientras que la máquina de arriba empezaba a deshacer sus cuerpos metálicos, empezando con la pintura, descubriendo el metal.

—Prometí traerte de vuelta. — Sonrió al otro, su mejilla se rompía, pero eso no le importaba.

—Sabía que lo harías. — Respondió.

—Te sigo amando desde aquél día. — Una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo.

—Yo también te amo. —

Juntaron sus manos.

Después Jake cerró sus ojos.

Dirk pensó en un futuro que ambos pudieron haber hecho.

Casarse, crear niños, pasar más aniversarios con él.

Pero eso ya era imposible.

_Dirk volvió a cerrar ojos como el día que murió por primera vez._

_Luego sólo hubo oscuridad._

* * *

><p><em>No estoy del todo satisfecha con el fic, pero igual. Se agradecen los reviews y favs. uvu<em>

_See ya._


End file.
